Pent Up Aggression
by Negligible1
Summary: Pent up aggression. We all have ways of dealing with it, whether you punch a tree, pick a fight, write spam, or… or you do this.


**Warning!**This fic contains sexually explicit material that may be unsuitable for anyone with the mentality of a ten year old, or anyone who believes that erotic fiction on the internet should be censored despite the multitude of porn sites that are readily available. If you don't know what sex is, go ask your mum and dad, but don't tell them I told you to do that, if you do know what sex is but are going to report me, please don't. Please. And as for why there are no warning in the summary, that's because another fic of mine was removed for having NC-17 and lemon in the description, as warnings, yet has been left well enough alone without them. Better safe than sorry, right?

* * *

**Pent Up Aggression.**

They were fighting, herself and Natsu. Where? That didn't matter. Why? Inconsequential. The point is they were fighting, and fighting hard.

Natsu was pushing her to her limits, while he had long since passed his yet kept going. It was one of the things she admired about the young dragon slayer, he would always push himself. Even when he was at the end of his rope, even when he was exhausted, even when he was practically dead on his feet, when there seemed to be no hope he would still get up and fight on. Because, when Natsu was on the scene, there was always hope.

Erza knew from personal experience.

He would always save her, if she needed saving, yet he would never think less of her because of it.

That's just the sort of person Natsu was.

She planted both feet firmly on the ground and breathed heavily, he was especially tenacious today, she'd never come this close to being beaten by him, and today, she swore, was not going to be the day she lost.

Erza requipped into her Black Wing Armour, intending to use its extra speed to outmanoeuvre the pinkette.

Seeing her switch Natsu knocked his fists together, flames appearing like miniature suns around his hands.

"I'm all fired up" he said, his voice husky from their drawn out bout.

Erza smiled "Come at me!" she beckoned.

And he did.

He charged at her, simple and straightforward, his fists coated in flames. Erza darted back, dodging around each fist as it swung her way, in her Black Wing Armour it was easy to avoid his flames, though more dangerous if they hit than if she wore, say, her Fire Empress Armour.

A neat slice with her intricate blade cut away the last vestiges of his open vest that still remained intact. His scarf, already loose from hours of battle, came off with it but unlike the material of his clothing it snagged on her blade rather than was cut apart and she flung it to one side.

He was lucky, he managed to just shift back at the last moment, if he hadn't a battle deciding slice would now be carving up his chest and bleeding profusely.

"Is that all?" she taunted, enjoying the angry look that burned into life on his face.

He charged her again with renewed ferocity, punching and kicking with immolated fists and legs, when that failed he roared out a great gout of flames that she only just managed to avoid, rolling to one side as the flames poured her way, and then he jumped into the air, gathering fire around both his hands, and combined them into one.

Natsu threw the burning explosion her way and this time Erza didn't, couldn't rather, dodge. Its area was too wide, but she managed to requip into her Flame Empress Armour and so wasn't turned into rare cooked meat, instead she was lightly charred.

He landed with a thud, managing to keep his feet, but for how long? That was the real question here. Never before had they been so evenly matched, before Erza always knew she could finish it anytime she wanted, this time though… Natsu just wasn't going down and when she finally decided to end it he avoided her attempts, so this had turned into a battle of attrition. Would Erza collapse or would Natsu? That was what would decide their battle.

"ERZA!" he shouted charging forwards, flames burning around his fist.

"NATSU!" she roared in turn, charging with the matching red longsword that came with the Flame Empress Armour

Their attacks clashed in a blistering inferno of flames, but neither had the advantage and both pulled back.

They charged again, leaping into the air to gain more momentum.

And in mid-air they collided.

Together they tumbled to the ground, Erza being pushed back as Natsu's charge had more force behind it, it didn't mean he would've won if Erza managed to avoid his attack and cut him then she would've, but it was more powerful.

They stopped, Erza's back slammed forcefully with the ground, she could feel her armour cracking from the force, and Natsu over her, his hands to either side of her head, holding him up.

Her breathing was heavy from the exertion, her muscles crying desperately for oxygen.

Natsu's seemed… strangely calm, his breathing wasn't heavy and gasping, but rather normal and measured, and he wasn't breathing out of his mouth either, unlike Erza.

Then she caught a look at his eyes, they were feral, wild, like some rampaging beast, furious and raging, and monstrous even. They weren't the eyes of a human, they were the eyes of full-fledged Dragon.

She felt Natsu's hand grab the top of her breastplate and with an almighty yank the already weakened armour broke… and her breasts were left uncovered.

Several emotions ran across Erza's face, first shock and surprise, then slight awe and admiration at how strong he had to be too literally tear apart her armour, then curiosity as to why he did that, then, finally, embarrassment as she fully processed the fact that her breasts were now completely on show.

"N-Natsu!" she shouted, trying to cover herself up "What the hell was that…"

She never got any further, as Natsu grabbed both of her still gauntleted hands and slammed them both into the dirt above her head, pinning her down.

"N-Natsu" she repeated, her voice quieter this time. Was that fear creeping into her tone?

"Erza" his voice was husky, but for some reason she didn't think it was because of the fight. She caught sight of his animalistic smirk. It was like the smirk he gave when his enemies were losing, when his victory seemed certain, or when he would take particular pleasure in beating someone into unconsciousness.

One of his hands left her wrists, and cupped her breast.

Erza felt her face turn red as her hair and she struggled to say anything more that "Wha… Na… I… Huh… Wha…"

His warm fingers suddenly and expectedly dug into her sensitive flesh. Erza hissed from the sudden pain, then moaned as his fingers ran over her sensitive nipple, the pain and pleasure contrasting each other beautifully, then she bit her lip ashamed at such a noise ever emerging from her mouth.

"Natsu, what are you, ahhh" she was stopped midsentence as he bent down, still keeping his spare hand gripping her wrists, and took her tender nipple into his mouth, swilling his startlingly hot, but not burning hot, tongue around her nub, teasingly nipping it with his teeth, then licking away any hint of pain his gentle bites had caused.

He pulled back suddenly and Erza hissed again, the cool air biting on the wetness of her nipple, but anything else she was about to say, now that she had finally got her vocal cords to work for anything besides "Ahhh" and "Mmm" and quiet begs of "S-stop" and "N-no", was cut short by Natsu's lips pressing down over her own.

Before she could react his tongue was inside her mouth and she could feel the heat of his oral muscle, it was distinctly hot but thankfully not painfully hot, against her own as he explored the inner reaches of her mouth, intent on tasting and laying claim to ever bit of her his tongue could get to.

When that finally ended, Erza almost wanted to stick out his tongue, her mouth painfully cold without him inside, but she resisted. She was a strong dominant women and she would not allow herself to be… oh god, was he taking of the bottom half of her armour?

"No, Natsu, stop this has…" he stopped her with another kiss, managing to remove the armoured bikini-like bottoms while she was still distracted by his tongue..

He let go of her wrists, and grabbed a leg, swinging it up onto his shoulder and preventing her from shutting her legs closed.

Natsu's warm finger travelled up from the soft flesh dangerous close to her sex, up around her bellybutton, in between her soft breasts, all the way to the edge of the collar like piece of armour around her neck and travelling to the sides to touch upon her exposed collarbone.

"N-Natsu" she whimpered, his touch sparking feelings she had never experienced before, except from the books Levy gave her and they were far less intense than what she felt right at this moment.

"Erza" he responded to her whimper, by speaking her name softly into her ear, his warm breath tickling the cool flesh of her earlobe, before he took that into his mouth as well, playing with the earring the requipped with armour, before nipping with his sharp canines at the soft lobe.

Her hands pressed against his shoulders, but she had no force to push him with.

He moved back anyway until she was looking her in the face, into her cute blushing face, tears beginning to form in her eyes, not from sadness or despair, but because his touches felt so good.

Natsu wiped them away with a finger, then claimed another kiss from her lips, his hand running through her soft hair, sliding his fingers down her pigtails, as he did so.

He pulled away again and Erza could do nothing but stare blankly up at the sky, until she heard the sounds of a belt being undone and then felt his warm skin against her lower body.

"N-Natsu" she whispered again, not certain what else to say. She wasn't certain of much right now, and had no answers for questions such as 'Do I like this?' and 'Do I want this?' all she could do right now was wait.

His hot fingers touched her cheek, and she found that animalistic smirk now tamed into a far kinder, but still sexually aggressive, smile. His fingers ran down her body again, tracing around the line of her breast, following the curve of her waist, sliding around where her leg met her torso, until he came to _that place_.

When his finger first reached there Erza shivered and her breaths came out shaky, she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, more for something to hold onto than any kind of approval. She wasn't certain if she approved of not? What she did know was that if felt good, too good.

It ran along the inside of her thigh for a moment, holding off the inevitable, before moving back in and gently rubbing the flesh just above her sex.

She moaned pitifully, more a whimper than a moan, Natsu breathed on the underside of her chin, his warm breath noticeable despite the pleasure emanating from _down there_.

When his finger finally slid inside of her she moaned loudly, and buried her head in the crook of Natsu's neck. She heard him chuckle gently into her ear, before he started playing with her ear with his tongue.

He gently explored her, showing a restraint she hadn't known Natsu possessed, taking his time, slowly but surely moving along. His finger was still warm, she could still feel it's warmth, despite it being inside her, despite her own rising body temperature, Natsu still managed to be hotter than her.

When his fingers pulled out of her and headed with slow intention towards her clitoris Erza whimpered again, and when his thumb and forefinger came to squeeze the sensitive nub she actually screamed. A scream full to the utter brim with pleasure.

Erza gasped and breathed hard, she had never felt something like that before, it was… it was incredible.

She removed herself from his neck and stared up at Natsu, who remained dominantly on top of her.

Natsu grinned down and, bringing his fingers up to his mouth, licked the clean of her juices.

"N-Natsu" this wasn't a complaint anymore, it wasn't her begging him to stop, not anymore, hell had it ever been? She was begging him for more.

And he was all too happy to oblige.

He slid in without ceremony, on his part. For Erza it was a rather different, as a loud throaty moan accompanied his penetration.

She wrapped her arms around his neck again, hugging him close. One of Natsu's hands wrapped around and laid itself flat against the small of her back to gain complete control over their movement, the other cupped the back of her head, stroking her soft hair.

Then he started thrusting.

Erza didn't know she could moan for that long, she didn't know she could be made to scream like that, she didn't even know anything could feel that good. But it did.

Natsu started slow and gentle, easing into it, making long almost painstakingly slow thrusts, but he slowly sped up his rhythm. He went faster, faster, faster, faster, faster and faster until he was practically pounding her into the dirt, until Erza could feel her thighs bruising from his force, until she was screaming out loud.

"Oh, Natsu, yes, yes, YES!"

She let out a long steady breath, her fingers curled up in his hair, when he finally stopped. Erza could feel a warm liquid inside of her, Natsu's seed, like his member it was hot, not burning but noticeably, but in truth she barely noticed, too lost in the afterglow of her own pleasure.

Natsu stared down at her sweaty, blushing face, smiling an amused smile "Erza" he said, claiming her lips for the god knows how many-th time "Erza" he repeated, when he pulled back.

"Erza" was it just her or did his voice sound a little squeaky, nervous even.

"Erza" no it definitely wasn't her imagination.

"Erza" in fact he sounded rather… girlish.

"ERZA!"

And with a snap her brown eyes opened and she found herself lying on a book at the desk in her room, Levy staring intently at her face.

"L-Levy" she mumbled. Where was Natsu? What was going on?

"A-are you alright? I heard you… some noises, and I came to check you were alright, but… err…" Levy wasn't sure what to say. It sounded like Erza was having a very _interesting _dream and given the book she had half her face pressed into, Levy was certain she knew what was so _interesting _about the dream.

"I was… sleeping?" she wondered lifting up her head and glancing around.

"Y-yeah" despite wanting to tease Erza, Levy really didn't want to get beaten up, so she would save her teasing for later and when Erza would struggle to respond with violence, like in front of Mira, or at least struggle to justify a violent response, in front of any guild member.

Erza glanced down at the book she was reading, and drooling, on. She had just reached the climax of the love scene when her mind shut down forcing her to sleep, and then she had that dream and…

"Levy, if you ever mention this to anyone, I will ensure that Jet and Droy both receive naked photos of you" she said robotically.

Levy gulped "A-aye!" technically Erza hadn't banned teasing, so Levy'd just have to be subtle about it.

* * *

So what did you think, a lemon from yours truly, that is to say me. I think it's pretty good. I mean its not the best but its alright, but that's just my opinion, make your own opinion and if you feel like you want to share it with me, wells that what reviews are for.

There aren't enough Erza fics on this site, I've read like all of them, I haven't reviewed all of them, sorry, but I'm lazy son of a bastard, literally, my father was born out of wedlock, so I am the son of a bastard, and besides you don't all review my fics. I mean seriously, some of my stories have more favourites and follows than reviews, if you're going to favourite and follow a fic then at least bloody review, even if you just say 'Nice' or 'Liked it' or whatever.

Still, even if you don't review, thanks for reading.

Toodles.


End file.
